I'll stand by you
by Iamvy3
Summary: [Chap 3 UP] Jaehyun yang murka dan Taeyong yang lelah dengan semuanya 'Mianhe jaehyun ah' / 'HYUNG ! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ' / 'lepaskan Jung Jaehyun ' /' i'll stand by you hyung' / ' kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli jaehyun-ah' pair: JaeYong [Jaehyun x Taeyong] NCT ! JaeYongShipper where are you!
1. Chapter 1

**I'LL STAND BY YOU**

 **JAEYONG**

 **JAEHYUN X TAEYONG NCT**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _mengapa kau terlihat begitu sedih, air mata menggenang dimatamu._

 _._

 _Hyung, kemarilah datang padaku_

 _._

 _Menangislah_

 _Izinkan aku melihat sisi lemahmu_

 _Seburuk apapun can make me love you less_

 _Jadi_

 _Jika kau marah, luapkanlah_

 _Jika kau ingin menagis, maka menangislah_

 _Biarkan aku menemanimu_

 _._

 _When the night falls on you_

 _When you're feeling all alone_

 _._

 _I'll stand by you_

 _._

 _Bawa aku kedalam saat-saat terkelammu_

 _And I'll never desert you_

 _won't let nobody hurt you_

 _._

 _Cause I'll stand by you_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Note:

 _Hi~~_ bagi yang belum kenal mari berkenalan

 _let me introduce myself, my penname is iamvy3 but just call me Vy~ if you want to call my name_

salam kenal semuanya(/^^)/

apaan ini (0w0)?, entahlah Vy~ sendiri tidak begitu mengerti. cuman ini tangan gatel banget rasanya, mungkin bentar lagi bakal dapat THR yang telat(?)

hahaha enggak kok, sejak awal liat moment JaeYong emang udah greget pengen buat ff dengan pair mereka^^

btw, ini ff pertamaku maaf jikalau rada _gaje_ maklum ini pertamakalinya buat ff, biasanya baca doang lol

kelanjutannya bakal di update siang atau paling telat besok, masih dalam proses pengeditan

Vy~ lagi sibuk nie, sibuk ngehalalin jaeYong /

ok, i'm done

bye

Muach~~


	2. Chapter 2

I'LL STAND BY YOU

JAEYONG

JAEHYUN X TAEYONG NCT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hyung~, Taeyongie hyung" seorang bayi besar merengek memanggil-manggil hyung tersayangnya mencoba mendapat attentionnya, ia mempoutkan bibirnya ketika tidak mendapat respon berarti dari yang lebih tua. "Hyung!" lagi ia mencoba memanggil sedikit keras membuat yang lebih tua tersentak.

"iya jae ada apa?". Taeyong yang lebih tua menjawab pelan sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi Jaehyun menemukan dirinya tidak menyukai senyum itu. Senyum hyungnya yang manis tidak semanis yang biasa ia lihat, terlihat entahlah palsu(?). Bukannya Jaehyun tidak sadar, ia jelas terlampau sadar jika itu tentang Lee taeyong kalau hyungnya ini jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, sering melamun, tinggal dipractice room lebih lama dari yang lain ataupun mengurung diri dikamarnya. Ia juga bukannya bodoh, dia cukup pintar untuk menebak masalah apa yang mengganggu hyung-nya ini. Yang jadi masalah adalah sifat buruk Taeyong yang 'tidak pernah mau terbuka' kepadanya atau yang lain. Jaehyun menghela nafas.

" Hyung, _are you ok_?", bodohnya jaehyun sudah tau masih nanya-_-".

" _I'm fine_ , jae", baik darimananya coba Jisung yang masih kecil juga bakal tau kalau orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hyun-"

"Jae, aku pergi dulu ya", belum sempat ia bicara taeyong sudah pamit mau kabur.

"kemana hyung?"

"berlatih", dan pintupun tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagipun berganti malam, Jaehyun duduk gelisah di depan ruang TV, hyungnya yang lain sudah pada tidur. Apalagi Taeil hyung, Yuta hyung, Winwin, Mark, & Heechan, mereka langsung terkapar di kamar masing-masing sekembalinya mereka dari _Super Concert_ . lalu apa yang membuat si tampan kita gelisah dan tidak beristirahat seperti yang lain?. Hyung tersayangnya belum kembali dari acara 'berlatihnya', ya Lee taeyong langsung kabur sesampainya ia di dorm. Dan demi Tuhan ini bukan malam lagi setelah ia melihat jam, ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan taeyong belum kembali(?). That's enough, ia akan menjemputnya dan menariknya ke dorm suka atau tidak.

. . .

. . .

Taeyong masih saja berlatih, rapp maupun dancenya, menurutnya ia tidak sempurna, ia harus berlatih lagi, berusaha lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

' _ini tidak cukup, aku masih bisa lebih baik dari ini'_

' _mengapa ia tak bisa menjadi lebih baik dari yang lain'_

' _kalau seperti ini, ia akan terus tertinggal'_

Tak perduli bahwa energinya terkuras habis, punggungnya mulai terasa sakit dan nafasnya yang terputus ia terus saja menari berharap _skill_ nya bertambah jauh lebih baik. Ia terlalu focus sampai tidak menyadari seseorang terus saja memperhatikannya dari 30 menit yang lalu.

. . .

. . .

Ruangan berlatih ini gelap, yah sudah jadi kebiasaan Taeyong hyung kalau ia berlatih sendiri lampunya pasti dimatikan 'biar lebih focus' katanya. Dan meski ruangan ini gelap aku masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, Taeyong hyung terus saja menari, tidak perduli dengan nafasnya yang terputus-putus ck.

Well hyungnya ini memang terlihat _sexy_ ketika menari, tapi ada yang berbeda, ia pikir tarian hyungnya kali ini terlalu berantakan, Jaehyun bukannya pintar menilai gerakan dance hanya saja bertahun-tahun memperhatikan Taeyong ia cukup tau hyungnya ini jika menari gerakannya bebas tapi terkonsep, anggun namun kuat disaat bersamaan benar-benar sempurna.

Tapi kali ini yang ia lihat tariannya seperti ledakan emosi(?), seakan hyungnya meluapkan apapun yang ia rasakan, _sedih, kecewa, tidak puas, putus asa,_ entahlah jaehyun hanya dapat merasakan perasaan negative lainnya. Ia baru akan melangkah menghentikan latihan _hyung-_ nya sampai sebuah suara menghentikannya

" _Arggh!"_

"HYUNG !", dengan panik Jaehyun berlari mendekati hyungnya yang terjatuh.

"Gwencanna hyung?, pelan-pelan, apa kakimu terkilir?", Jaehyun terus saja bertanya dengan panic terlalu takut jika sesuatu hal buruk menimpa hyungnya.

"Kalau kau lelah seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri !"

"Lihat apa yang terjadi !", Jaehyun tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya, ya Jaehyun cukup kesal dengan hyungnya yang terus saja memaksakan diri.

"aku baik-baik saja _jaehyun-ah_ ", jawab taeyong sedikit menahan sakit ketika Jaehyun menekan pergelangan kaki, mencoba menggerakan kaki, ok dia merasakan kakinya kesimpulannya ia tidak terkilir mungkin hanya sedikit bengkak. Bahaya jika ia sampai terkilir ditengah jadwal NCT127 yang padat.

" Baik ?!, bagaimana jika kakimu sampai terkilir huh?!"

" tenanglah _jaehyun-ah_ , aku hanya merasa lelah jadi kehilangan kehilangan dan terjatuh"

"Lelah?! Jika kau sadar harusnya kau 'beristirahat' bukannya berlatih layaknya robot _Lee Taeyong_!", lagi, jaehyun menaikan nada bicaranya bahkan berani memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_.

Taeyong yang berada dalam mood yang buruk mulai sedikit kesal tapi ia coba menahannya.

"hyung, apa kau ada masalah?", Taeyong tersentak, pandangan jaehyun seolah menenusuknya, ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu.

"Tidak"

"hyung tatap lawan bicaramu ketika berbicara!", jaehyun mengakup pipi Taeyong memaksa menatap matanya.

"hyung, apa kau ada masalah?"

"t-tidak _jaehyun-ah_ ", mendengarnya jaehyun menatap hyungnya tanpa ekspresi, sesulit itukah mengatakan jika ia punya? Dan bercerita padanya? Jaehyun pikir mereka 'dekat', atau itu semua hanya _delusinya_ saja?.

Tidak tahukah hyungnya ini kalau ia khawatir?, dan juga _sakit_ melihat mata itu tidak secerah biasanya, melihat senyum itu tidak seindah biasanya. Ia peduli pada hyungnya, ia menyayanginya ah- tidak, kurasa _mencintai_ jauh lebih tepat.

"hyung, berhenti membaca komentar-komentar itu"

Mendengarnya taeyong tersentak.

Jaehyun tau apa yang menyebabkan _hyung-nya_ bersedih, ' _membaca article &_ _komentar-komentar yang memuat tentang dirinya'_ dan itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Taeyong yang paling ia benci. Karena setelahnya hyungnya akan menjadi pemurung seperti sekarang ini.

Ya _haters_ taeyong tidak akan semudah itu hilang, sekalipun taeyong sudah membuktikan diri bahwa ia berubah, ia layak berada digroup bersama yang lain. Meraka akan terus saja menghujat, mengungkit, dan terus mencari apapun kesalahan taeyong, sekecil apapun itu dan membuatnyan menjadi masalah besar.

Jaehyun pikir _haters_ taeyong benar-benar kekanakan, setiap orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua bukan?, menghujat _hyung-nya_ seperti itu apa mereka pikir mereka sudah sempurna?!. Lagipula tau apa mereka tentang _hyung-nya_ ini?.

 _Lee Taeyong_ adalah seseorang yang sangat menggemaskan lupakan kharismanya ketika ia sudah berada di stage, dia tipikal orang yang beubah cerewet ketika berada ditengah orang-orang yang dekat dengan dengannya, jahil, dan penyayang. _Hyung-nya_ yang penuh percaya diri ketika sedang berada di stage, kuat namun juga rapuh.

Dan apaun itu tentang _Lee taeyong_ jaehyun menyukainya!.

"aku membacanya untuk memotivasiku, mengetahui dimana kekuranganku, sehingga aku dapat memperbaikinya"

"memotivasi kau bilang?, hal itu hanya membuatmu terus memaksakan diri berlatih seperti orang linglung !"

"kau sempurna hyung, _you can rapp, dance, and singing too_. Katakana apa yang kurang dari dirimu?!"

"rappku tak sebagus Mark! tarianku tak sebaik Ten!, semuanya _cacat,_ jika aku tidak berlatih aku akan terus tertinggal _Jung Jaehyun_!"

Apa ia sedang bercanda, huh?!

" _cacat?,_ tertinggal kau bilang?, disini tidak ada yang lebih berbakat daripada dirimu _hyung_ , Mark mengagumimu kau ingat ketika interview dan ia ditanya 'siapa rapper korea idolanya? Dan ia menjawa Lee taeyong, dirimu _hyung_. Dan pernahkah kau mendengar Ten _hyung_ protes ketika pelatih selalu memilihmu menjadi center dalam setiap _choreography_? Itu karena Ten _hyung_ mengakui kalau kau pantas dan lebih baik dari dirinya. Berhentilah menganggap dirimu adalah yang terburuk _hyung_ ".

Taeyong terdiam mendengarnya, namun itu membuatnya semakin tidak terkontrol, ia ingin percaya tapi komentar-komentar itu terus berputar dikepalanya mengingatkannya untuk tidak besar kepala.

Tubuhnya lelah, moodnya buruk, hatinya tidak stabil dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tak sadar kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan selanjutnya akan membuat seseorang bersedih.

"tau apa?" ucapnya pelan

"TAU APA KAU TENTANGKU JUNG YOON OH !", mereka berdua tersentak, bagi Jaehyun ini pertamakalinya _hyung-nya_ berteriak kepadanya, sedangkan Taeyong ia terdiam menyadari apa yang barusan ia katakan, tidak seharusnya ia berteriak seperti itu apalagi terhadap Jaehyun.

" _mianhe,_ a-aku pikir aku terlalu lelah, aku akan kembali ke _dorm_ ", setelahnya taeyong pergi meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih terdiam.

.

Sebelum menutup pintu taeyong berucap pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Jaehyun.

" _Jaehyun-ah, tolong…tolong jangan mencampuri urusanku terlalu jauh_ "

Setelah mengatakannya taeyong benar-benar pergi bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup.

Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang hatinya retak mendengar penuturannya.

Matanya berubah redup seolah memancarkan kesedihan yang dalam.

"tau apa katanya? Haha", ia tertawa getir

"aku tau _hyung,_ semuanya. Semua tentangmu"

"karena aku mencintaimu _hyung_ , tidakkah itu terlihat jelas dimatamu?".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Note:

Hello, Vy~ datang untuk memenuhi janji nie _hope you enjoyed_ _with my story_ ^^

rencananya sih mau buat Oneshoot, tapi karena tadi dapat pencarahan jadi dirombak lagi nie FF hahaha mianhe

untuk kalian yang udah sempetin kasih review. Vy~ berterimaksih banget! itu bisa jadi semangat buatku looo

sebenarnya selain penambahan cerita aku juga dapat ide dan konflik baru buat new ff TT-TT tapi aku mau nyelesain yang ini dulu wkwk

kalau ditunda-tunda takutnya keburu males, aku kan sukanya gitu harap maklum

ok, i'm done

 _see you at the new chapter Bye~~~_

 _Muach~_


	3. Chapter 3

I'LL STAND BY YOU

JAEYONG

[JAEHYUN X TAEYONG]

NCT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Taeyong terus saja menyesali perbuatannya.

Tidak seharusnya ia berteriak, atau mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan hati seperti itu.

Ia sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Hanya saja pikiran dan hatinya terlampau kacau dan menghilangkan sedikit kewarasannya.

Taeyong kembali mengingat wajah itu, wajah Jaehyun yang terdiam dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih, dan terluka(?) entahlah.

.

.

Lagi, rasa bersalah kembali menghampirinya. Jaehyun pasti _shock_ melihatnya berteriak seperti itu. Ia memang belum pernah sekalipun membentak Jaehyun. Member yang lain saja belum apalagi jaehyun, jangan samakan mengomel dengan membentak, mereka memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Taeyong mengerti, yang lebih muda mengkhawatirkannya.

Taeyong juga ingin terbuka tentang masalahnya kepada Jaehyun, hanya saja sesuatu menghalanginya. Ia hanya 'takut' ya takut, Taeyong terlalu takut jaehyun melihat sisi lemahnya, melihat bahwa ia bukanlah apa-apa bahwa ia tak sesempurna yang dipikirkan Jaehyun, dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia berpikir demikian, ia _trauma_ dengan apa yang ia dapat dimasa lalu.

Kesalahan yang ia perbuat dulu membuatnya dijauhi teman-temannya.

Taeyong akui ia salah.

Ia meminta maaf mengakui kesalahnnya, berjanji untuk berubah bersikap lebih baik tapi tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayainya, bahkan teman terbaiknyapun memilih meninggalkannya.

Taeyong lelah, ia ingin mempercayai seseorang, ia ingin mempercayai Jaehyun, dan mencoba bergantung padanya.

Hanya saja Taeyong sudah terlampau lelah. Ya, lelah untuk mempercayai seseorang, lelah untuk dikhianati, lelah untuk merasakan sakit, dan lelah untuk ditinggalkan.

Benar semuanya tentang masa lalu. Andai taeyong bisa kembali dan memperbaikinya.

"apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?", Taeyong menghela nafasnya

" _Mianhe_ jaehyun ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didorm Taeyong tidak sengaja menutup pintu kamarnya sedikit terlalu keras membuat Donghyuk yang sedang tidur terbangun.

" _Hyungie~_ kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

" Mi-mianhe Donghyuk ah, apa _hyung_ membangunkanmu?"

"emm~ _gwenchanayo hyung_ , Ah~! Donghyuk lupa tadi manager bilang _hyung_ harus bersiap jam 7 pagi untuk berangkat ke Vietnam bersama Jae _hyung_ untuk acara UNICEF" ujar Donghyuk dengan mata tertutup.

"N-nee?!"

"hmm~" dan Donghyuk kembali kealam mimpi bertemu dengan Mark _hyungnya._

' _mati aku! Aku berencana menghindari Jaehyun setelah ini. Nyatanya aku malah akan terjebak bersamanya di Vietnam dan hanya_ _berdua!_ _._

 _Harus bersikap seperti apa aku nanti'_

Taeyong terlalu lelah dengan semuanya dan tanpa sadarpun ia jatuh tertidur, terbuai dialam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taeyong dan Jaehyun terlihat terburu-buru di bandara, bagaimana tidak?, mereka berangkat 25 menit dari dorm sebelum pesawat mereka berangkat mengantar mereka menuju Vietnam.

Mereka berdua terlihat ' _diam-diaman_ '.

Untuk Taeyong, dia berpikir untuk mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Hanya saja entah kenapa pikiran dan tindakannya tidak bisa _sinkron_ sama sekali.

Taeyong mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jaehyun.

"ck, aku benar-benar payah". Umpatnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi Jaehyun, oh lihatlah dia tampak terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Kau bisa melihat dari seberapa mengerikan kantung matanya.

Jaehyun tidak tidur semalaman, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Kenapa? Ia terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi anatara ia dan _hyungnya_.

Apalagi sejak pagi _hyungnya_ terus saja mendiamkannya. Membuat Jaehyun berada dimood terburuk dalam hidupnya.

' _apa Taeyong hyung marah?, kenapa ia terus mendiamkanku seperti ini? Ottokeh?'_

Rasanya Jaehyun ingin menarik _hyungnya_ kedalam toilet, menciumnya, meminta maaf, dan memohon _hyungnya_ untuk tidak mendiamkannya seperti ini.

Arghhh! Jaehyun benar-benar merasa frustasi.

Lagi, kembali Jaehyun mencuri-curi pandang kearah Taeyong. _Hyungnya_ itu tampak menepuk-nepuk bagian bahunya dan membenarkan posisi tasnya sekali lagi.

.

" _hyung_ , kemarikan tasmu biar aku yang membawanya ", Jaehyun pikir _hyung-nya_ merasakan pegal dibagian bahu karena tasnya yang cukup berat. Instingnya untuk membuat _hyungnya_ merasakan nyaman membuatnya tanpa sadar mengatakannya. Jaehyun bahkan melupakan _awkward moment_ yang sedari tadi mereka ciptakan.

"N-Nee?" sedangkan Taeyong yang tiba-tiba diajak bicara Jaehyun malah jadi tergagap

"kemarikan tasmu _hyung,_ apa bahumu pegal?, tas itu pasti berat jadi biarkan aku yang membawanya untukmu"

" _hyung_?", Jaehyun memanggil ssekali lagi, pasalnya Taeyong menatapnya dalam diam dengan mata membulat, menggemaskan.

' _Hentikan itu hyung! Ya Tuhan, nikmat mana lagi yang kau dustakan, apa Jaehyun boleh mencium hyung-nya sekarang? '_

"ah nee, gomawo _Jaehyun ah_ " dan Jaehyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Hotel manager meminta mereka lekas bersiap untuk acara konfrensi.

Taeyong memakai setelan jas serba hitam kesukaannya.

Sedangkan Jaehyun mengenakan kemeja putih dipadukan dengan outer hitam yang elegan.

' _Jaehyun tampan sekali hari ini'_

' _Taeyong hyung, terlihat tampan err- cantik dan menggemaskan seperti biasanya. Hyung! Kau terlihat seperti bodyguard '_ _mungil menggemaskan_ _!' yang seolah malah meminta tuannya untuk melindungimu. Yahh kalau itu Taeyong hyung sih ia rela-rela saja melindungi sampai mati'_

Mereka mengagumi dan memuji masing-masing dalam diam.

Dan untuk Jaehyun dimohon dengan sangat untuk menyingkirkan sejenak imajinasimu nak -_-".

.

.

.

Konfrensinya berjalan lancar. Jaehyun dan Taeyongpun sudah bersikap seolah ' _Nothing happened'_ diantara mereka berdua. Mereka bahkan sudah bisa saling _tatap-menatap_ seperti biasanya. Dan Jaehyun yang terus tersenyum layaknya idiot karenanya.

Selesai acara, mereka diminta kembali ke hotel. Taeyong kembali ke hotel lebih dulu dikarenakan manager dan Jaehyun ingin membeli beberapa makanan dan cemilan.

Taeyong yang sudah terlalu lelah memilih untuk tidak ikut dan beristirahat di hotel.

Itu memang yang ia rencanakan, tapi nyatanya matanya bahkan enggan tertutup.

Taeyong memang selalu merasa kurang nyaman tidur ditempat yang baru, apalagi sendirian di kamar seluas ini. Karena usahanya untuk terbang kealam mimpi tidak membuahkan hasil ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan handphonenya

 _Ping!_

Handphonenya berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk dari Jaehyun.

 _ **From : whitie**_

 _ **Subject: (none)**_

 _ **Hyung ingin kubelikan apa?**_

 _ **To : whitie**_

 _ **Subject: (none)**_

 _ **Apapun Jae, makanan manis juga boleh**_

 _Ping!_

 _ **From : whitie**_

 _ **Subject : (none)**_

 _ **Call! Aku juga tadi banyak beli makanan manis nanti kita makan berdua dikamar hyung ^^/**_

Taeyong tersenyum geli melihat balasan Jaehyun.

"Dasar tukang makan!"

Setelahnya Taeyong bermain-main dengan handphonenya kembali. Dimulai dari membuka galeri, bermain game, sampai berfoto selfie seorang diri.

Taeyong yang merasa bosan memilih membuka berbagai artikel mengenai NCT. Ia tersenyum bahagia kala ia menemukan artikel yang memuat bahwa mereka telah bekerja keras dengan baik, atau NCT akan menjadi boyband _rookies_ terbaik tahun ini, dan berbagai pujian lainnya.

Kemudian ia menemukan salah satu artikel yang membahas salah satu lagu di album mereka _Mad City_. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika membaca bahwa banyak dari mereka yang tidak menyangka bahwa SM mengeluarkan lagu yang 90% dari lagu itu berisi _rapp_. Dan dilakukan dengan sangat baik oleh NCT.

Kemudian ia _men-scroll_ ke bawah untuk membaca berbagai komentar para NCT's fans.

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat menemukan komentar seperti

' _OMG ! Lee Taeyong & Mark lee benar-benar bagus dalam rapp, aku tidak percaya mereka dari SM. Mereka benar-benar dari SM kan?_ '

' _aku_ _berpikir bagaimana jika Sm membuat sub-unit NCT khusus untuk Taeyong oppa & Mark. WoW itu pasti akan jadi sangaaaaaaaaat mengagumkan ^3^/_'

' _ya Lee Taeyong, marry me !'_

' _Mark I loveeeeee You'_

' _Mark, Mark, Mark!_ "

Taeyong tertawa membacanya wow Mark kau membuat banyak fans jatuh cinta rupanya. Taeyong sangat bangga dengan _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Mark memang sangat berbakat diumurnya yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

 _Taeyong ah_ tidakkah kau sadar kau seperti _ahjuma-ahjuma_ yang senang ketika anaknya mendapat pujian dari orang-orang -_-".

' _ok aku akan menjadi Mark's fan mulai detik ini'_

' _Mark rapp isn't Sm style ! unbelievable he's really amazing and talented!'_

Taeyong melanjutkan kegiatan membaca komentar-komentar itu lagi. Tapi lama-kelamaan senyumnya yang lebar itu perlahan mulai hilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah _OMG Yaa! Lee Taeyong tolong jangan menangis ! yaa! Mana si bocah Jung itu. Yaa! Jung jaehyun cepat datang ! urgent! Urgent!_

 _(#maaaf Vy~ kalap readers, Vy~ baper ngetiknya)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Senyum itu hilang lenyap sudah, mata itu merah, berkaca-kaca berkabut air, kemudian tetes demi tetes turun menuruni pipi. Taeyong bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia mulai menangis, Taeyong tidak menangis terisak seperti perempuan.

Taeyong menangis dalam diam. Jika kau dapat menatap matanya, akan ada rasa sedih dan frustasi, ada luka yang besar disana yang akan membuatmu berpikir bisakah aku menutupnya? Apakah sesakit itu? Bisakah aku mengambil luka itu untuk diriku agar kau tetap baik-baik saja? dan jika kau melihatnya kau bahkan bisa menangis lebih kencang darinya.

Taeyong sadar dia tidak cukup baik. Untuk itulah ia terus memperbaiki dirinya. Taeyong pikir mentalnya sudah cukup kuat untuk menerima segala komentar buruk tentangnya.

Tapi ternyata ia tak sekuat yang ia pikir. Nyatanya komentar-komentar itu masih dapat melukainya, melukai hatinya. Ya Tuhan apa ia benar-benar tak memiliki kesempatan kedua?. Taeyong selalu berharap ia memilikinya.

.

.

' _Mark benar-benar berbakat! Tidak seperti Lee Taeyong!'_

' _Jika kita memiliki Mark, untuk apa harus ada Taeyong?'_

' _kau tau? hanya orang-orang idiot yang menjadi fans seorang Lee Taeyong!'_

' _NCT akan lebih baik tanpa Lee Taeyong'_

' _Taeyong hanya mengandalkan visualnya saja! Bakatnya = Zero! Hahaha'_

' _Siapa yang peduli dengan Taeyong, kami hanya butuh Mark'_

 _._

 _._

Cukup! Taeyong tak kuat membacanya lebih jauh.

Matanya menatap kosong layar handphonenya. Air matanya belum berhenti bahkan malah turun semakin banyak. Ia menyentuh bagian dadanya dan merematnya, ada rasa sakit disana, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, seakan ada yang mencoba untuk meremukkan hatinya. Membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

Kemudian pemikiran gila datang padanya.

' _apa aku harus membatalkan kontrakku? Aku pikir NCT's fans pasti akan sangat senang'_

' _NCT akan menjadi yang terbaik'_

' _orang tak berbakat sepertiku memang tak pantas berada di group'_

Pemikiran-pemikiran semacam itu terus muncul dipikiran Taeyong. Yaa _Lee Taeyong_ tidakkah kau sadar kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan berpikiran seperti itu?.

Taeyong terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai tak sadar bahwa pintunya telah diketuk beberapa kali.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok [ Hyung~]_

 _Clek~~_

pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Hyung~ aku membawakanmu makanan ma-nis"

.

Seketika wajah cerah Jaehyun terganti dengan wajah marah dan terluka(?). bagaimana tidak ia berharap melihat senyum manis _hyung-nya_ ketika menyambutnya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan memakan makanan manis yang sudah Jaehyun bawa, bukannya senyum manis malah pemandagan menyayat hati yang ia dapat.

Taeyong yang terduduk di kasur dengan tangan kiri memegang handphone, tangan kanan yang memegang bagian kiri dadanya, Jaehyun tau apa yang tadi sedang dilakukan _hyung-nya_ dan ya Tuhan! Pandangan mata dan air mata itu menyakitinya!

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun menjatuhkan makanan manis yang ia bawa, dan berjalan mendekati _hyung-nya_ dengan tatapan marah.

Ia merebut handphone Taeyong dan membantingnya ke lantai. Tidak peduli Hp itu rusak kalau perlu hancur sekalian.

 _prakkk_

Taeyong tersentak melihatnya

"Ja-Jaehyun-ah"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong marah.

"katakan bagian mana dari kalimat ' _Berhenti membaca komentar-komentar_ _itu'_ yang tidak kau mengerti " Jaehyun berucap dingin.

"A-a-aku, hanya….hanya-"

"katakan bagian mana dari kalimat ' _Berhenti membaca komentar-komentar itu_ ' YANG TIDAK KAU MENGERTI LEE TAEYONG !"

Bukannya menjawab Taeyong malah bertanya, menundukan kepalanya.

" _Jaehyun-ah_ apa aku harus membatalkan kontrakku?"

Mendengarnya Jaehyun benar-benar murka.

"HYUNG ! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ?!"

" _Jaehyun ah_ "

"NO! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY THAT SHIT !"

" AKU LELAH! TIDAKKAH MEREKA MELIHAT AKU HANCUR?! " Taeyong menatap langsung mata Jaehyun tidak peduli dengan air mata yang tidak tau kapan untuk berhenti.

"hyung tidak kah kau terlalu egois?"

"…"

"KAU ADALAH ORANG TEREGOIS YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI !. KAU SEORANG PENGECUT YANG MENCOBA LARI DARI MASALAH !"

"TAU APA KAU TENTANGKU !"

"AKU TAU SEMUANYA. SEMUA TENTANG LEE TAEYONG !, KAMI AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU HYUNG, AKU AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU, _WHY YOU WANT TO LEAVE US_ ?!"

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN OMONG KOSONG ! KARENA AKU SUDAH TERLALU LELAH UNTUK PERCAYA !"

.

Kalimat itu seakan menghantam sesuatu dalam diri Jaehyun. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Taeyong mencoba untuk melangkah berniat keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum tangan besar mencekal lengannya begitu erat membuatnya merasakan sakit.

" bagaimana bisa?" ucap Jaehyun pelan pandangannya penuh akan luka

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU !. KAU ANGGAP APA KAMI SELAMA INI HYUNG !. KAU ANGGAP APA AKU SELAMA INI HYUNG ?!"

Taeyong yang mendengarnya mulai takut, ia tidak pernah melihat Jaehyun semarah ini.

"lepaskan Jung Jaehyun !"

"…"

"KU BILANG LEPASKAN TANGANKU JUNG YOON OH !" Taeyong berusaha lebih kuat menghentakkan tangan Jaehyun dan berhasil, cengkraman itu terlepas. Taeyong berjalan keluar, tapi sedetik sebelum ia meraih knop pintu.

Tangan itu kembali mencengkramnya, membalikan tubuhnya dan mendorongnya keras menghantam pintu.

"Arggh!" kepalannya cukup sakit, Jaehyun mendorongnya tidak main-main.

Taeyong hendak protes sebelum

"JUNG-emm ah! Lep-emphh as !"

" emph emm lep-mm as kan, bedebah! Empph"

Jaehyun tak berhenti melumat, menyesap, dan menggigit bibir hyungnya tidak perduli dengan Taeyong yang terus meronta, atau ia yang mencengkram kedua lengan Taeyong disisi kanan dan kiri kepalannya semakin kuat hingga terlihat bekas merah disana.

Jaehyun melepaskan ciuman paksanya. Taeyong sudah akan memaki Jaehyun tapi berhenti ketika ia melihat yang lebih muda itu menangis.

"hyung aku tau kau kesakitan"

"…"

"aku tau itu tak mudah untukmu, tapi kumohon _hyung_. Kumohon percayalah. Kami akan selalu berada disisimu, aku akan selalu disisimu. Sesulit itukah percaya pada kami?, sesulit itukah percaya padaku?"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan putus asa.

"…"

" kau tau sikapmu ini menyakitiku _hyung,_ disni (Jaehyun menuntun tangan Taeyong kearah dadanya) disini benar-benar terasa sakit, membuatku sulit untuk bernafas. Membatalkan kontrak? Apa kau setega itu untuk meninggalkan kami? Bukankah kita memilki mimpi besar bersama NCT?, ataukah kau tak pernah sekalipun merasa bahagia ketika bersama dengan kami?"

"…" taeyong menggeleng kuat, air matanya kembali tumpah.

" kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku melihat sisi lemahmu _hyung_?"

"ka-karena aku tak ingin kalian mengetahui bahwa aku tidak semsempurna yang kalian pikir, aku takut mengecewakan kalian, a-aku takut kau meninggalkanku, aku tak ingin merasakan _'sakit'_ yang seperti itu lagi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan _Jaehyun ah._ Aku sudah mencapai batasku untuk bertahan" pecah sudah tangisannya.

.

.

.

Jaehyun langsung memeluk yang lebih tua dalam dekapan hangatnya.

" _Hyung_ aku ingin kau bergantung kepadaku, jika kau ingin marah, luapkanlah, jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Aku akan selalu siap menghapus air matamu. Izinkan aku melihat sisi lemahmu, hal terkelam dalam dirimu. Seburuk apapun dirimu aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu, takkan pernah membiarkan orang lain melukaimu. Aku akan selalu berada disisimu. Selama yang kamau, sekalipun kau mengusirku _I'll stand by you_ ".

"kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli _jaehyun-ah_?".

Jaehyun memeluk Taeyong lebih erat, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

"karena aku mencintaimu" ucanpnya lembut namun penuh dengan keyakinan.

" _I love you hyung, I love all of you I didn't ever care about your past. I trust you, I love you as well as your past. Don't let those who hate you make you stop to reach your dreams. Please don't cry or I'll cry too. So keep smiling. You know. you also have many people who love and support you. Believe me. And I always be here for you"_

"…"

" _Hyung can you believe me?"_

Taeyong tidak menjawab, hanya melingkarkan tangannya dipunggung Jaehyun membalas pelukan Jaehyun untuknya. Dan hanya dengan itu Jaehyun mengerti bahwa _hyung_ -nya percaya padanya.

" _saranghae hyung"_

" _nado, nado Jaehyun ah. Gomawoyo"_

Dan ciuman lembut itu menjadi awal baru bagi Taeyong untuk berjuang kembali dengan Jaehyun yang akan selalu berada disisinya. Taeyong tidak akan berharap lebih, Taeyong bersyukur memiliki Jaehyun sekarang. karena Jaehyun percaya padanya, ia juga akan mencoba percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan pada jaehyun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

Hello~ Vy balik dengan chap terakhir !

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

Ceritanya buat Oneshoot malah berakhir Twoshoot hahaha, habis aku greget liat foto-foto mereka yang dibandara itu.

Ini otakkan jadi berimajinasi kemana-mana, ' _apa mereka lagi berantem? Kok diem-dieman'_ itu yang aku pikirin. -_-"

Aku tidak tahu apa kalian bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan T-T, sumvah imajinasiku melayang kemana-mana. Sedikit emosi juga sih waktu keinget beberapa komenan Haters tentang Taeyong.

Wtf! Kalau mau _nge-judge_ orang tu ngaca dulu. Emang mereka tu se _perfect_ apa sih?. Bukan karena kita fans, kita bakal belain dia, bukan!

istilahnya dikita tu ' _kalau salah ya ditegur, kasih nasehat, beri support buat dia ketika dia ingin berubah jadi lebih baik_ ' gitu kan?

Bukannya di _judge_ , yang ngebuat mentalnya turun.

Terus yang paling aku benci dari para Haters itu ya kalau _nge-judge_ mulutnya kayak gak pernah disekolahin, bener gak?.

Berasa paling _gaul_ ya bisa nge _-judge_ orang?. Ha-ha-ha, ketawain aja dah -_-"

Btw Vy~ berterima kasih dengan sangat kepada para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri memberikan Review. maaf banget kalau jelek, Vy~ masih dalam rangka belajar.

Dan juga untuk para group _JaeyongShipper_ Thank you~ ^3^

Sorry ya jarang aktif di group, masih dalam rangka liburan & sinyal sering tidak bersahabat.

[ _want my new ff? please just wait^^_ ]

 _Ok. I'm done_

 _Bye~_

 _Muach~~~ 3_


End file.
